1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication handset, and more particularly to a speaker installed in a handset for mobile communication.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a speaker used for various electronic products converts an inaudible electrical voice signal to an audible signal. Small sized electronic products such as electronic pocket books, organizers and handsets for mobile communications (e.g., cellular phones and personal communication service (PCS) phones) require a relatively small sized overall product and a relatively large sized display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), to show various information to a user. To achieve this sizing, various suggestions, such as miniaturization of various components used for electronic products and variations in arrangement of the components, have been advanced.
The speaker, however, has properties such that the distance between the speaker and the ears of the user, as well as extremely fine vibrations and space structure of the speaker can vary the sound quality. For such reasons, it was difficult to reduce the size of the speaker used for small sized electronic products beyond a certain limit. It was also detrimental to change the installation position and/or structure of the speaker.
Accordingly, a related art speaker is formed in a case of the electronic product parallel and close to a sound propagation hole, which propagates an audible signal generated by the speaker to the outside. An example of the related art speaker for a handset for mobile communication will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
Referring to FIG. 1, an LCD 20 for displaying characters is provided in a main body, i.e., a case 2 of a handset 1. A sound propagation hole 15 is formed in an upper side of the case 2, above the LCD 20, to propagate the sound generated by a speaker 10, which is provided inside the case 2. A microphone 12 and a flip 3 are provided in a lower side of the case 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, at the rear of the sound propagation hole 15 formed in a front side 2a of the case 2, the speaker 10 is provided parallel to the front side 2a of the case 2. A filter 50 is provided between the sound propagation hole 15 and the speaker 10 so as to prevent any foreign substance, such as dust, from getting into the speaker 10. The filter 50 is attached to an inner side of the case 2 by a first piece of double-sided adhesive tape 40, and attached to the speaker 10 by a second piece of double-sided adhesive tape 45.
The operation of the related art speaker for the handset will now be described. If an electrical signal reaches the handset 1, the electrical voice signal is converted to an audible signal by the speaker 10. The audible signal remains in the case 2 for a while due to resistance and then is propagated to an ear of the user through the filter 50 and the sound propagation hole 15. The filter 50 prevents any foreign substance from adhering to the speaker, and prevents deterioration of the speaker""s 10 performance.
The related art handset has various problems. Recent trends in handset design have sought to reduce the handset""s overall length in order to facilitate carrying and custody. By contrast, it is desirable that the size of the LCD become larger as data communication using a mobile communication system has increased. However, the extent to which the related art handset for a mobile communication can meet such requirements is limited. That is, since the related art speaker 10 is attached parallel to the front side 2a of the handset 1, the portion of the handset where the speaker 10 is mounted necessarily occupies a length greater than a diameter D of the speaker. This limits the extent to which the handset length can be reduced. Furthermore, since the speaker 10 occupies a relatively large space in the handset having a limited size, the amount of space available to the LCD 20 is reduced.
Such problems cannot be solved by simply varying the installation position and structure of the speaker. As aforementioned, since the speaker has properties that vary the sound depending on the distance between the speaker and the user""s ear, as well as on the extremely fine vibration and space structure of the speaker, the volume or articulation of the sound may be deteriorated if any variation is made to only the installation position or structure of the speaker.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the present invention is to provide a handset for a mobile communication device that substantially obviates one or more of the disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handset for a mobile communication capable of reducing the size of the handset and allowing an LCD to become larger.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handset for a mobile communication device having a speaker situated such that the diameter of the speaker does not affect the overall length of the handset while maintaining a desirable sound quality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sound guide for a speaker, capable of guiding a sound of a desired volume to a desired position regardless of installation structure of the speaker, and a handset for mobile communication using the sound guide.
To achieve at least the above objects in whole or in part, there is provided a sound guide for a speaker according to the present invention including a speaker support for supporting the speaker which is provided in a case thereof and converts an electrical signal to an audible signal; and a sound guide groove formed in an inner side of the speaker support, for converting advance direction of the audible signal of the speaker at a predetermined angle, the sound propagation groove having one side communicated with the speaker and other side communicated with a sound propagation hole which is formed in the case. Preferably, the sound guide groove has a semicircular shaped curved surface with small reflection of the sound and is made of a rubber material.
Additionally, to achieve at least the above objects in whole or in part, there is further provided a handset for a mobile communication system including a case having a speaker therein and a sound propagation hole for propagating the audible signal generated by the speaker to outside, wherein the speaker is slanted at a predetermined angle with respect to a front side of the case. Preferably, a sound guide is mounted in one side of the speaker to guide the audible signal to the sound propagation hole by converting the audible signal at a predetermined angle.
In order to achieve at least the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, there is provided a communications handset, including a case having a sound propagation hole, a speaker coupled to the case which generates audible sounds, wherein the speaker is positioned at a first prescribed angle other than 0xc2x0 or 180xc2x0 with respect to a front side of the case, and the sound propagation hole allows the audible sounds to be heard outside of the case.
To further achieve the above-described objects of the present invention in a whole or in parts, where is provided a sound guide for a speaker including a speaker support for coupling to the speaker and a sound guide recess formed in an inner portion of the speaker support to guide the propagation direction of sound waves emitted form the speaker in a first direction, wherein the sound guide recess has a first side for substantially aligning with the speaker and a second side aligned in a second direction that is substantially perpendicular to the first direction.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.